Roof-mounted solar power systems consist of solar modules secured to frames and the utilizing roof-based mounting systems. Conventional mounting systems typically use a mounting system with numerous parts that increases the cost of manufacture and installation. Mounting systems with numerous parts require assembly resulting in greater manufacturing costs and, if configurable later, numerous parts to assemble in the field. Moreover, typical bracket and rail mount applications may not use all of the features of such complex mounting systems, for example, when mounting a singular panel, or to arrange numerous solar panels in an array, to earth, roof or other building structure. As a result, conventional mounting systems may be overbuilt for the purpose of securing photovoltaic (PV) panel(s) to the earth, roof or other building structure or, alternatively, and extended rows of a solar array.
Examples of bracket mounts in the prior art include supports formed by cutting solid lengths of metal or other supports to order, i.e. the appropriate length. Customized cutting to order of the supports fixed lengths increases the manufacturing cost, results in waste material, results and business losses should an order be canceled having no resale value, and such made to order lengths may not allow configuration during installation in the field. Certain rail mounts in the prior art have multiple parts and pieces also increase the unit manufacturing cost as well as the labor cost to assemble in the field. As a result, there is a long-felt need for a mounting system for both bracket and rail mounts of PV panels and/or solar arrays having interchangeable parts that reduce manufacturing and on-site installation costs.
Installations of PV panels and/or solar array have the PV panels oriented, based on latitude and longitude, for an optimum angle to receive direct solar energy and optimal exposure to the sun, for drainage, and other considerations. Conventional mounting systems with numerous parts allow a user to make angle adjustments through many degrees, for example, adjustments using fasteners securing the panel to the bracket or rail mounts. In certain conventional fixed-length bracket mounts and angle adjustment may be made to a bracket by bending an extended flange or by affixing (e.g. welding) an attachment plate at the desired angle to orient the installed PV panel. Accordingly, such prior art bracket mount systems have has disadvantages as such fixed length brackets may not allow configuration in the field or at the installation as well as bending and/or welding steps tend to increase the manufacturing cost. Attachment plates configured as adjustable also have disadvantages because these require a complex construction and increased the number of individual parts resulting in increased manufacturing cost and labor costs to install. Consequently, there is a long-felt need for an angle plate for PV panels that reduces manufacturing and labor costs.